CLS Training Logs
by B1ockh3d
Summary: After Cole's recovery, he had no time to lose! He has to get himself prepared for his future in the mafia! His thoughts and experience overflowing, he decided to keep them all in a neat and tidy journal.
1. Chapter 1

CLS Training Logs

Entry 1

By B1ockh3d

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

* * *

A/N: For newcomers, CLS stands for "Colonello's Lost Son," the title of one of my other fics. This is a short mini series that consists of my OC's (Cole) journal of being trained.

* * *

Entry 1

Day 1

Date: Classified

Location: Classified

Today was completely pointless. My mother, Lal Mirch, had to go out on a mission and I was left to train with a boxer-guy named Riohay (how on earth does he spell his name?) And all we did was lie on our backs and do nothing. I wasn't allowed to move, or talk much. We lied on our backs, arms and legs spread out, for eight hours straight. Eight hours! Apparently this is how my dad trained him. I thought Military training was more strenuous? I have no idea what I'm supposed to be learning. I suppose it's how I should act on a Saturday morning, or something. But yeah, today was boring. Hopefully tomorrow won't be so pointless.

-Cole

PS: As I was signing this, I realized I don't have a last name. I guess I'll have to investigate further until my Mom gets back. I'm assuming I'm Cole Mirch until then, though.


	2. Chapter 2

CLS Training Logs  
Entry 2  
By B1ockh3d  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

* * *

Entry 2  
Day 2  
Date: Classified  
Location: Classified

Well, I had no idea what I was supposed to anticipate. I just lied down some more with Ryohei (I shyly asked how it was spelled too,) and did nothing. Again. For eight hours. Didn't teach me a thing. But anyways, Mom hasn't come back yet, the food is strangely delicious, and I learned how to talk without my vocal cords! That wasn't taught, I was just bored enough to figure it out. Turns out, it's very simple. All you do is breath heavily while mouthing the words. Like "so bored," or "waste of time," or "when will I actually learn stuff?" Ryohei said we were doing a little bit of shooting tomorrow, and we had better be!

-Colonello Mirch Junior (nah, that name sounds ridiculous.)


	3. Chapter 3

CLS Training Logs  
Entry 3  
By B1ockh3d  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

* * *

Entry 3  
Day 4  
Date: Classified  
Location: Classified

Ow. I wasn't expecting to BE getting shot! Yesterday, Ryohei fired a blast from my Dad's gun at me. I don't understand why, or how, this is supposed to train me. But to prove his point, he blocked visibility of my door from my bed, and the only way to see who's coming in and out is from a small mirror in the corner of my room he also put in. He also armed me with a dart gun. I think he's going to barge in at random and my supposed "training" is supposed to kick in, and I instinctively shoot whoever walks in my door. I'm guessing. But, back to the blast, the blast has me sore EVERYWHERE. I didn't write yesterday because I was so sore I could barely hold a pen, so I slept. But I still don't know understand the purpose of lying me down for two days and then shooting me.

-Cole Mirch II (Maybe I should just stick to Cole Mirch...)


	4. Chapter 4

CLS Training Logs  
Entry 4  
By B1ockh3d  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

* * *

Entry 4  
Day 5  
Date: Classified  
Location: Classified

So, I was right about the whole dart gun thing. I was tucking away my journal last night, when someone barged into my door. I immediately grabbed the gun, looked at the mirror, and shot over the box that was obstructing my vision, and hit Ryohei. I don't remember what I was thinking, but Ryohei timed me. He said it took me 1.64 seconds to react, which is apparently 1.63 seconds too slow. But... Hey! I have good reflexes. Something to be proud of at least. My Mom is still away, probably actually hiding and watching me train and doesn't want to hurt me though. Ryohei also did some hand-to-hand combat with me today, and as it turns out, taking one and a half classes in mixed martial arts DOESN'T help. I had to re-learn some things, but I found it strange I already knew some boxing moves. Supposedly, the gun blast that hit me gave me Ryohei's and my Dad's tactical knowledge. Whether or not that's true has yet to be proven. But it's definitely weird. So, yeah. I practiced blocking and attacking. And I also found out I have to become a master of all these skills to a point where I can teach them in less than two months. TWO MONTHS! Even-

Daw, I got caught off guard! Ryohei just busted in my door and shot me. And for that, I had to show him my journal. :( All he said was "You're extremely honest!" Laughed, and left the room. I think I now have to show him my journal every day. I'm not sure how I feel about that...

-Colonello "Cole" Mirch


End file.
